yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Finding a short cut/Taking the Ferry/Arriving Our Town/Dark Scouts on the Hunt
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends came to Our Town in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. Back with the Royal Foals, They were walking through a field of tall maize. Snowdrop: Yuna? (starts to run) Yuna! Yuna! Princess Yuna: What? Snowdrop: I thought I'd lost you. Prince Jeremiah: What're you talking about? Snowdrop: It's just something Master Eon said. Sunrise Shimmer: What did he say? Snowdrop: Don't you loose each other, Young ones. And I don't mean to. Princess Jubilee: Snowdrop, We're still in Ponyville. What could possibly happen!? Suddenly from out of the cornfield, The rest of Yuna's friends rush into them, pushing them to the ground. Prince Sunlight: Oooh. Sunrise Shimmer: Ouch! Pound Cake: Hi, Sunlight. Dipper Pines: Hey, Guys. Pumpkin Cake: Hi, Sunrise. Guys! It's Yuna and the others! Mabel Pines: Aren't you guys sight for sore eyes!? Birthday Bash: All right! Stary: Oh boy! Princess Yuna: What're you all doing here? Pound Cake: We were hiking. Suddenly, The foals heard a growling screeching noise. Britney Sweet: What was that? Princess Yuna: Hide! Quick! Yuna and her friends hide up in the trees. Darkness came as the foals hurried through the woods, Dodging and hiding behind the trees. Snowdrop: Anything? Eliza: Nothing. Armor Bride: What's going on? Princess Yuna: We have to leave Ponyville. We must go to Our Town. Judy: We can catch the ferry. Roger: Good idea. Matilda: Come on! They ran off through the trees. Suddenly, A goblin appeared in front of Snowdrop. Roger: Run! Princess Yuna: Snowdrop, This way! Prince Starlight: Snowdrop! Sunrise Shimmer: Run! The foals ran through the trees reaching a fence next to a river bank. They leaped over the fence towards the jetty on the river. Yuna follows a little way behind them. The foals run onto the ferry raft. Pound Cake: Get the rope, Round up! Round Up: (unties the ferry from the jetty) Yuna! Yuna ran down the path towards the ferry, the goblin closer behind him Princess Skyla: Run, Yuna! Princess Yuna: (running fast, sees the ferry drift away from the shore) No! Prince Edmond: Yuna! Come on! Josephine: Yuna! Come on! Snowdrop: Yuna! Prince Jeremiah: Come on faster! Yuna takes a flying leap and lands on the ferry sending the hobbits into a heap. The goblins skids to a halt. They turned around back up the track. Princess Yuna: How far to the nearest crossing? Daffodil: (pushing the prod into the river) The Bridge, Twenty miles. Sunrise helps Yuna to her hooves as they watch the goblins follow down the road. The kids and Scrappy had wear boots to protect from the mud. It is pouring with rain as they arrived in Our Town. Dipper Pines: It's a good thing to wear boots to avoid any mud. Emerald: Man, It sure is raining out here. (use her magic to protect from the rain) Much better. Midnight Sapphire: Home sweet home. Princess Yuna: Let's go to the Inn, Master Eon might be waiting for us right about now. Stary: Right. Yuna and her friends trudge through the rain up the muddy lane, Right into the Inn. Princess Yuna: (noticed her shoes) Icky! Snowdrop: (feeling muddy hoof shoes) Yuck! Emerald: I got this. (use her magic to clean all the hoof shoes) All done. Snowdrop: Nice work, Emerald. Sugar Belle: Hello there! Birthday Bash: Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! Party Favor: Welcome! Sugar Belle and Patry Favor hugged their son. Sugar Belle: (notice Snowdrops' shoes) I do love your shoes, Snowdrop. They're nice and shiny. Snowdrop: Do you really think so, Sugar Belle? Sugar Belle: If you're all looking for accommodation, we've got some nice, Cozy rooms available. Snowdrop: Thank you. The kids and Scrappy settled themselves for a while. Princess Yuna: Can you tell Master Eon that we've arrived? Sugar Belle: Sure. Birthday Bash: Mom! Sugar Belle: Yes, Sweetie? Birthday Bash: Who're these two by that corner? Sugar Belle: Oh, They're just visiting the bar. Princess Yuna: I wonder who they are. Suddenly, Yuna trips on a man's foot and falls to the ground. The Amulet flies into the air. The two strangers sits up straight as they see this. Yuna reaches up her head to the Amulet and it slips around her neck. She immediately disappeared. Princess Yuna: What the? The Darkness: You cannot hide! I see you! (as his massive face appears) There is no life in the void! (as Yuna falls to the ground again) Only death! Yuna took off the Amulet. She is back to normal in the Inn. She breathes a sigh of relief. Suddenly, A hand reaches down to his shoulder and grabs her. Princess Yuna: What do you want? They pulls her out of the room and up the stairs and throws her into a room at the top. Cassim: Shh, Calm yourself, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Cassim? What are you doing here? Cassim: John Smith and I were expecting you and your friends when we came here. John Smith: We came to see you again. Birthday Bash: (drawing his hooves) Let her go! Or I'll have you two Longshanks! Princess Yuna: It's okay, Cassim and John Smith are here to help us Cassim: You have a stout heart, Little ones! But that will not save any of you. You can no longer wait for Master Eon, Princess Yuna. They're coming. That night, Goblins search all over Our Town for the Amulet and the Journals making screeching noises. Yuna and her friends woke up as the Journals glowed when danger arrives. Princess Yuna: What are they doing out in the middle of the night? Cassim: They're after the Amulet. John Smith: They won't stop until the Darkness has the Amulet. The next morning, Yuna and her freinds hurriedly follow Cassim and John away from Our Town and across country as they race along the road. The kids and Scrappy wear boots once again to keep away from the mud. Princess Yuna: Where are you two taking us? Cassim: Into the wild. John Smith: To Equinelantis, We're going to see your grandfather, Yuna. The killer shrews were out searching for their prey. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225